Kapisi
|image1 = Kapisi.jpg |image2 = |group = Mothership |role = Fleet Command |type = |cost = |mass = |length = |acceleration = |speed = |drive = |armament = Machinegun Turrets, Missile Launchers |eras = Exile Era |affiliation = Coalition of the Northern Kiithid }}The Kapisi is the mothership of . It is the command carrier of the Kiith S'jet's expeditionary force of Operation Khadiim. History The Kapisi was one of five command carriers planned by the Coalition, all of whom were dedicated to the operation to recover the Jaraci Object. It was the first to be built, and the second to be finished, as Kiith Siidim rushed the Sakala's construction to get the class named after it. The titanic vessel was constructed and outfitted at Epsilon Base by Kiith S'jet. It was launched three months ahead of schedule - its systems only at 60% readiness - in response to attacks by Gaalsien forces, driving out into the Great Banded Desert. The remaining equipment and supplies were loaded onto Epsilon Lander Six-Zero-Seven and deployed as soon as they were ready. The vessel first traveled to a S'jet supply post known as the Boneyard, where it was refueled and its sensor module was installed, allowing the ship to detect the Gaalsien attack on the base. After they rescued the survivors of Epsilon Base and other bases, the Kapisi hid inside a sandstorm. After being outfitted with the necessary equipment to continue its voyage, the Kapisi traveled to Hell's Gate, at the east of Cape Wrath, to rendezvous with another Coalition carrier, the Siidim Carrier Sakala. Instead, Rachel found the remains of the Ifriit-Naabal, the flagship of Operation Skaal Brii. Inside the wreck, and while her baserunner was being attacked by Gaalsien raiders, she found the Ifriit's backup data drive, and an alien artifact that was merged with the Kapisi's systems. The artifact, which was a "Sensor Waveform Amplifier", greatly enhanced the carrier's sensor capabilities, filtering the sandstorm's interference, and allowing it to find the source of the Gaalsien attacks, a Production Cruiser that was quickly dispatched. The enhanced sensors also detected two Gaalsien carriers, forcing the Kapisi to change course and go south, to the Sarathi Basin, and deep within Gaalsien lands, using the coordinates given by the Ifriit-Nabaal. The Ifriit's coordinates led the Kapisi to the Kalash, a massive derelict that laid on the white sands of the basin. After scanning it and confirming it was of alien origin, the Kapisi started a shipbreaking operation, which was sabotaged later that day by the Gaalsien forces, led by Khagaan, commanding from her Carrier, the Ashoka. The Gaalsien nearly overwhelmed the Kapisi's forces with their Siege Cruisers until the timely arrival of the Sakala. After the cruisers were destroyed, the Kapisi and the Sakala pursued the Ashoka to a wide debris field in the Beladin Dune Sea. The Sakala distracted the Ashoka while the Kapisi raided its resource gathering operations. The plan was a success and the Ashoka was destroyed. Capabilities The Kapisi was launched ahead of schedule and therefore while its armament was formidable, not all of it could be brought online at once. Luckily, artifacts recovered throughout the expeditions journey allowed the S'jet to power its formidable turret and missile system weaponry, as well as its cruise missile silo. It is also the only unit that can perform Research, and Air Strikes are launched from it. At the start of the campaign the Kapisi has very limited production capabilities and the first couple of missions gradually introduce you to gameplay elements. Once around the 3rd mission all of its primary abilities are "online" it has a low SU cap of 100, a limited array of vehicles that can be built, limited Research options and only 3 units of Power available for energy shunting. Its initial combat capabilities are limited although it is quite capable of repelling small groups of strike craft. Its abilities in fleet attack and support are directly related to how you allocate its spare energy in Energy Shunting. Unlike most units the Kapisi cannot gain Veterancy levels from combat. Also, although it can move at a relatively decent speed given its size it cannot handle rough terrain unlike most of your other units; even relatively small dunes can block its movement, so keep this in mind when trying to move it. Energy Shunting Similar to the ability of the Beast Mothership from Homeworld: Cataclysm but to a much more advanced degree, the Kapisi can allocate spare energy to multiple different systems by specific levels, up to 5 levels in each. The first level of boosting costs 1 energy, subsequent levels in the same system cost more. There is a downside: for every unit of energy you allocate to a system you generate a unit of Heat. The Kapisi has a cooling threshold and if you generate more Heat than the threshold the Kapisi will start taking hull damage over time which gets worse the more you go over the threshold. When this function becomes active you only have 3 energy available and a cooling threshold of 10, and have to increase both by gathering artifacts from shipwrecks. If you are able to increase the energy pool enough to maximize allocation in every subsystem and can keep it repaired/cooled the Kapisi will become a devastatingly powerful and tough vessel, especially if you've also been careful to collect lots of Artifacts from wrecks in missions as some of them directly improve the Kapisi's combat abilities. Armor Allocating energy to this system increases the armor value of the Kapisi which directly reduces the damage it receives from enemy attacks. At the 5th level the Kapisi gains the ability to self-repair. Support Allocating energy to this system activates the Kapisi's remote repair beams, you need at least 1 level in this system to turn them on and further levels increase its effectiveness. Weapons The Kapisi will always have at least some basic weapons online, but this increases the number of them and their damage. The turrets are very effective against strike craft and the missile launchers are effective against armored targets. Weapon Range Adding points to this system boosts the maximum range of all of the Kapisi's weapons. At the maximum of 5 points the Kapisi can out-range almost anything that comes against it even without using aircraft. Crew *Commanding Officer: Capt. Roman S'jet *Chief Operations Officer: Clea Soban *Chief Intelligence Officer: Nathan S'jet *Chief Science Officer: Rachel S'jet Roman, Clea, and Nathan operate the bridge, operations section, and fleet intelligence, respectively. Rachel S'jet is the lead scientist of Kiith S'jet's expeditionary force, normally operating out of her Baserunner. Trivia *The Kapisi derives its name from the ancient city of the same name, which was the capital of the Kingdom of Kapisa, which fell at the hands of Alexander the Great. Category:Deserts of Kharak: Vehicles Category:Deserts of Kharak: Coalition Vehicles de:Kapisi